Salve Sis
by DemiFG
Summary: ...'Spots', there is always a dark area clouding up your mind, why don't you call it Madara? You were safe by the 'harbor', called Minato.


Salve Sis

Morbus

Ashen eyes looked fearfully at the small house. 'If it ever gets too hard, you come to me.' His velvet words echo in her ears like a drum, her blood is pumping and she is scared. The crickets chirp their mournful song to the beat of her footsteps, which remain hesitant and limp as they rise and fall to the ground. Its forbidden hum screeches through the night air with an unheard hysteria. The tattered dress clings to her body as she tries and fails to urge her bones to go faster and then she's at the door.

She breathes in deeply, but quietly fearing he would hear and that dull pain shot up her head again. She remembers the old lullaby her mother sang through her broken and chipped teeth, her eyes bloodshot and her breath foul, but her voice was sweet and she would huddle closer to her mother's bosom hearing the strong yet weak heartbeat. 'Bless me tonight, oh bless me tonight.' She pries the door open and basks in the warmth of the small house and faint smell of sake and piss hit her nose as she breathes in quick little breaths. She tried to be quiet but she knows he will always hear.

He comes forth form the shadow like a demon and his light eyes gleam wickedly and she couldn't help but think 'monster' and she bows her head but thinks defiantly. "Out too late." He murmurs against the nape of her neck and she shivers in repulse and she soon began to blur the lines of dreams and realities. He's taunting her and she longs for a fairer haired man with fairer hair and blue eyes and she longs to feel his hands caressing her body as if she were an instrument and whispering sweet nothings, but it is not and she clinches her fist and attacks him.

His face is bleeding and she halts in fear and he curses her name and reaches for her, she is swift and she wants to be clean tonight, clean like he had left her and she runs, she runs back to the safety of the harbor. "Minato-sama!" she screeches in the night, and the birds fly from the trees and she runs faster. She wants to learn not to fear; she wants to learn to trust.

The harbor is standing far off and the night glistens around him like the aura of an angel. He spreads his arms wide and she rushes into them and holding her, whispering his love, his protection, his loyalty and praising her beauty and apologizing.

"I want to make you mine, Hizume. I want you to be safe with me." And she numbly nods and her eyes glaze over. This was what it was supposed to be like right.

* * *

><p>Facultas<p>

The black blur dances across the desolate land and red eyes observe her movements. 'Pretty, but dangerous.' She fights and fights and all she does is fights. Power exudes from her every pore and her fingertips are like ice in his opinion.

'Should of, could of, would of' she repeats these words like a little song and she closes her eyes and sees blood, then she halts and they make eye contact, 'Forever damned.' His larger hands claps down on her shoulder and his laughter is rich and alluring.

His long, exotic hair is spiky as the trademark of his clan. His eye are that of an old man, but he has the face of a god, the body of a handsome young man, but he is as old as the dark feelings hidden inside her. His eyes gleam in his own seductive way and she begins to understand why the strongest of women have fallen victim to his bed.

'Spots', there is always a dark area clouding up your mind, why don't you call it Madara? You were safe by the 'harbor', called Minato.

"Hizume." Heated and tempting, but she turns away and looks to the sky, maybe she could meet the harbor again and like a lion filled with pride he drags her back and she claws at him like the fierce kitten he deemed her to be.

"Madara."

**Just a little back story to Fire in the furnace, a drabble really, derived from Hizume's mind. I like her thoughts they are weird and disturbing. Contain a bit of abuse/sexual abuse if you got it, her lost love Minato and Madara's sex appeal.**

**Title means loosely: May You Be Well**

**Morbus means: Illness**

**Facultas: Power**

**The Morbus part of the drabble is centered around her life before she was killed by her own stepfather and she thought of the scenario on how it what it would have been like to run away with the harbor (Minato), the later part Facultas is centered around a scene between her and spots 'Madara'. I thought this little thought was pretty awesome. So basically she's weak for one part of her life and then she gets strength, how and why-shrugs-, that's her business.**


End file.
